


You're Mine

by fckingtimmy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU where everyone is friends and no one hates each other, Alcohol, Confession, Drarry, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Out of Character, So OOC, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking?, but just in case, everyone is above 18, hermione knows what she's doing, i don't really know much about the schooling..., i don't think so bc they're not in the us, its also not really a party, kiss, they all hang out, they party, they're all seven years?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fckingtimmy/pseuds/fckingtimmy
Summary: It's the night before the start of their term and Harry can't sleep.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	You're Mine

It was the night before the start of the term for their seventh year. It was about 1 am and Harry found himself awake, tossing and turning, anxiously waiting to start his last year at Hogwarts. He stared at his ceiling, longing to get some rest before his morning classes. His mind was swirling with thoughts of the new school year. Would this year finally be the year he got peace or would he have some sort of huge fight resulting in chaos throughout the wizarding world? Harry then turned to his right, there was something making its way over to him. It was small and white and seemed to be a circle shape, but Harry could not make it out without his glasses. He reached for his round spectacles and caught the flying object. It was a letter. 

“Meet downstairs in 10.”  
-R

Harry turned to see that Ron was no longer in the room, he didn’t even realize he had ever left. Was Harry really that nervous about the year? He pushed the thought out of his head and started to head downstairs. He walked down the illuminated staircase, glowing with the light of the moon and quickly glanced outside the window. He took in the breathtaking scene before continuing down to whatever was waiting for him in the common room. He made it to the end of the steps and was greeted with a few of his companions. They were all sitting in a circle in the middle of the room, the furniture pushed away and Harry noticed the incredible fire billowing out of the fireplace.

‘How is this place not burned down yet?’ He thought to himself. He shuffled over to their circle, avoiding the surrounding couches and tables. Harry observed that everyone had a mug in their hands or placed down next to them. It wasn’t that cold, so the mugs seemed a little suspicious. He finally made it to the circle and sat down in between Neville and Ginny.

“God Harry! You scared me!” the sudden appearance of Harry obviously startled Ginny who didn’t even notice the dark haired boy enter the room. Judging by the others' reactions, she wasn’t the only one alarmed by Harry’s unforeseen presence.

“What’s going on?” Harry asked while taking a glance around the room. Sitting across from him he met the piercing green eyes of Draco Malfoy. Next to him sat Luna, and Ron whose backs were against the fire. Hermione, Blaise, and Pansy filled in the gaps to complete the circle. Harry noticed that in the center of their circle were different types of bottles and cans. “Where did you all get this stuff?”

“My brothers gave it to me to congratulate me on my final year,” Ron spoke, “have whatever you like. There’s canned beer, butterbeer, vodka, whiskey, and mixers. Somebody pass him a mug.” The mug found its way into Harry’s hand and he was passed a bottle of liquor. Ginny took it upon herself to fill Harry’s glass with a mixture of vodka and orange juice.

“We thought we would have some fun before school starts. We’re going to play a couple of games and stay up all night.”

“Wow, never thought I’d be hearing you say that, Hermione.” Harry responded to the brunette whose face was flushed from her drink. “So... what are we going to play?”

“I was thinking we could start off with some Truth or Dare and then maybe spin the bottle or something,” Hermione told the group, “I think it would be very enjoyable to partake in these games.”

“If we are going to play Truth or Dare I would like to start,” Everyone turned their heads to the quiet voice and Luna continued, “Neville, truth or dare?”

“Oh, uh. Dare, I guess.” 

“I dare you to take off your shirt.” This time everyone’s head shot towards the pale girl in disbelief. No one could believe that Luna Lovegood, the kindest and purest girl in Hogwarts history, just told Neville to strip. Laughter erupted in the room followed by Hermione shushing and telling everyone to settle down before they woke anybody up. Neville’s face was red, but then to everyone’s surprise, he started removing his top.

“Holy shit, Neville!” Blaise exclaimed.

“I didn’t think you’d actually do it, Longbottom,” Malfoy added.

“Ok, ok. Hermione, truth or dare?” Neville asked the brunette.

“Dare,” Hermione said without skipping a beat.

“I dare you to shotgun a beer.” Neville handed Hermione a can of beer from the center of the circle and Blaise gave her his pocket knife. Hermione looked at the can with dread (her least favorite beverage happens to be beer) and stood up with the knife in hand. She took a second to look around the room and with little hesitation, she punctured the side of the can and lifted it to her mouth. Everyone started quietly cheering for her as she opened the top and started chugging. She finished so quickly that no one even noticed her crumpling the can and tossing it aside.  
“Ugh, so bitter. That was disgusting. Truly an abomination to alcohol.” Hermione took a minute to catch her breath and to get the taste out of her mouth. She looked at Harry and noticed that his face was already red from the alcohol. Despite only having one drink, it seemed that Harry was starting to get tipsy. “Harry, are you okay?”

“Yes,” Harry said curtly.

“Ok, then. Truth or Dare?” Hermione asked making eye contact with the dark haired boy. She noticed Harry glance across the room at Malfoy and she made a mental note to ask him about that later.

“Truth,” Harry responded. He didn’t give much thought to his answer, all he really did was say the first word that he heard. He wasn’t the biggest of drinkers so his tolerance is very low compared to his friends surrounding him. The amount of vodka in his drink vastly surpassed the amount of orange juice and he silently cursed Ginny for ruining the proportions of his drink.

“What do you think of Malfoy?” Hermione knew it was a loaded question and she knew the only time Harry would truthfully answer, was if he was drunk. She wasn’t looking to start a fight, but she wanted to help her friend confess to the boy sitting across from him. Ever since third year, Harry started noticing and becoming more conscious of the other boy. At dinner he would peek at the rows of students, keeping an eye out for a platinum blond head from the Slytherin table. In the library he would grab a book from the shelf and sit next to the blond. He would look at the boy with fondness and joy, completely forgetting his surroundings. Harry would talk on and on about the way his hair frames his face and how elegantly his robe follows behind the blond when he walks. Hermione noticed how Harry looked at Malfoy and how the dark haired boy would blush every time a ‘Potter!’ was yelled across the halls.

“He’s beautiful.” Harry didn’t even process what he was saying before he let the words escape his mouth. All eyes seemed to be on him when he answered and after the compliment was said, everyone seemed to get second-hand embarrassment, faces flushing with the sudden words. Harry didn’t care about the heads turned to him, he was focused on the face of the one person who mattered. He looked across to the blond boy and saw that Malfoy was looking away with a hand covering his mouth. Harry noticed that the sleeves of his sweater were a little longer than his arms and that the excess fabric went passed his fingers, creating little paws. Harry couldn’t handle looking at Malfoy anymore and turned his face away making eye contact with Hermione.

“Ok are we just gonna ignore what Harry just said?” Pansy asked.  
“Bloody Hell Malfoy, looks like someone has a little crush on you,” Blaise added.

“Ahem, ah. Anyways. Uh, Ron, truth or dare?” Harry tried to focus everyone’s attention back to the game instead of dwelling on his answer.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about 30 more minutes of Truth or Dare, the gang moved the couches back to the center and lost interest in the game. Harry was no longer holding the mug of alcohol, but was given a cup of water to sober up. He was staring at the fire, getting pulled into the intricate dance of the flames when a voice jerked him from his trance.

“...fun right? Harry you in?” he whipped his head to look at Pansy and tried to recall what she just asked him.

“Uh, what?” he asked bewilderedly. 

“Spin the bottle. You game?”

“Yeah, yeah. Sure.”

Harry was sitting in between Luna and Hermione on the couch while the rest of the players sat in front of them on the floor forming another circle. Harry looked at their stash of alcohol and noticed that everything was already gone and there were empty cans and bottles scattered across the floor. Pansy placed the empty bottle of vodka in the middle of the circle and made the first spin. 

“Oooooooooooh,” the whole room teased.

“Alright come here babe.” Pansy said to Hermione whose face was tinted pink. Hermione slipped off the couch and crawled over to Pansy. The brunette held the other girls face and pulled her into a kiss. It was very short and sweet but everyone could feel the fondness in the action. 

Hermione spun the bottle before sitting back on the couch. She looked to her left where the bottle landed and giggled. She turned her body to the boy and said with a smirk, “This will definitely help progress things.” She leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Harry’s lips. As they parted, Harry looked at her with wide eyes and peeked at the blond who was staring at him. He looked back at Hermione who was looking at him with mischief in her eyes. “Wow, Harry, you’re actually a really good kisser!” Following this comment, a rustling came from across the couch. Harry looked up and saw Malfoy walking towards him. He looked distressed and angry and Harry thought he was about to get hit. Malfoy got to Harry and pushed his shoulder, pushing Harry to the back of the couch. He leaned in and his hand made its way up to Harry’s neck. Malfoy grabbed Harry’s jaw and forcefully kissed the other boy. Harry was beyond confused but accepted the kiss, thinking that he would only get one shot, he deepened the kiss and grabbed Malfoy’s neck. Malfoy’s tongue rolled across Harry’s teeth and collided with his tongue. Ignoring their friends, they got lost in each other's touch and continued. 

Malfoy bit Harry’s bottom lip and pulled away. “You’re mine Potter.”

Harry looked up into Malfoy’s eyes and saw an expression he’d never seen before. The blond boy looked like he was on the verge of crying.

“Come with me!” Harry took Malfoy’s hand and ran out of the common room. They left the dorm and rushed into the hall. Malfoy looked at the head of the boy who was leading him. He noticed how his dark hair would bounce with every step and how his hands were just a little sweaty.

“Potter! Potter! Where are we going? What are you doing?” Malfoy yelled, almost out of breath. He pulled away from Harry’s grasp and they turned to face each other. “Bloody Hell, what’s wrong with you?”

“I love you.”

“Huh?”

“I love you, Draco. Ever since I could really understand these feelings, I’ve known that what I feel for you isn’t friendship. I started noticing the little things you’d do and I couldn’t help but find it adorable. I noticed how you’d look playing Quidditch and how your face would light up with joy, I couldn’t get your face out of my mind. Everything you do makes me fall harder. I’m not asking you to return my feelings or say anything, but I couldn’t help but want to tell you. And when you kissed me… I felt like my world was finally clear. I don’t know why you did it, but it gave me the courage to tell you how I feel. I just feel like I-”

“Harry stop talking. I love you.” Malfoy placed his thumb on Harry’s chin and and lifted his head up, “I love you so fucking much it hurts me. I always want to be with you. I want to protect you. I want you to be all mine.” Malfoy released his chin and grabbed the back of his head. He pulled Harry into a kiss. It was rough and messy, but the two didn’t care. Malfoy moved his other hand to push Harry against the wall. They made their way down to Harry’s waist and rested on his hips. Harry turned his head away in order to catch his breath and rested his head on the wall. “What, can’t keep up, Potter?” Malfoy started tracing Harry’s jaw with his tongue and made his way to Harry’s ear. He whispered, “What do you say? Are you going to be mine?” Malfoy bit Harry’s earlobe and cupped his face. The two were staring into each other's eyes. Malfoy noted how beautiful Harry looked with the moon reflecting in his eyes. He then noticed a tear escape from Harry’s eye and watched it fall on his cheek.

“I don’t know what to say.” Harry’s head fell and he looked at the ground, “I can’t believe that you feel the same way. I’ve liked you for so long and am finding out just now that you like me too. We could’ve gotten together so much earlier but my pride was in the way. I was so scared that you would reject me. I’m so happy.” He looked back up at Malfoy with tears still streaming.

Malfoy wiped away the tears on Harry’s cheek. “I’m never letting you go, Potter. I hope you know that,” Malfoy said with a smirk. Harry grabbed Malfoy and pulled him into a hug. He buried his head in Malfoy’s shoulder and closed his eyes. Malfoy placed a kiss on the top of Harry’s head and said, “I hate to ruin the mood, but we should probably get back to the party.”

“Sure. Yeah, let’s go.” Harry turned to go back to the dorm when Malfoy grasped his wrist and pulled him into another kiss.

“Just to be clear, we’re dating now. You’re officially mine, Potter.” Malfoy took Harry’s hand in his and they walked back together.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was woken by the light flooding the room and opened his eyes. He took a deep breath and looked to his side. He saw the blond boy with his eyes closed. He was still sleeping and judging by his position it was obvious that Harry never left his side through the night. Harry rolled around to Malfoy and looked up to his face. He never noticed how long the other boy’s eyelashes were and how they matched the same paleness as his hair. He watched the way Malfoy’s chest fell and rose with each breath.

“Mmmmm. Liking the view?” Malfoy said with a raspy voice, still closing his eyes.

“How long have you been awake?”

“Long enough to notice your staring.”

Malfoy grabbed Harry’s body and pulled him into his own. Harry’s head rested on the blond’s chest and breathed in. He was so happy he didn’t know how to handle the contact, so he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep. He was so focused on Malfoy that he didn’t even notice his roommates staring at the two in disbelief. Even if he had, it wouldn’t have mattered, Harry finally had what he was looking for.

(They didn’t make it to first period)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! It's been like two years since I've last wrote anything here. I hope you enjoyed this, it was fun writing them so out of character. I really wanted to write something fun and lighthearted. It's been rough (I'm sure everyone can relate), so I just wanted to take my mind off everything. I am doing online school and it's honestly a nightmare, so hopefully I will write more fics this year. It's already September, but I have a couple ideas. I haven't read my other fics in a while (I want to avoid that second-hand embarrassment), but it's been a collective 4 years since I uploaded my first fic and I really hope my writing has improved. I'm actually proud of this fic so leave any comments below and I hope you liked it!!
> 
> Thank you!  
> Stay safe :)  
> tumblr: dick-graysns


End file.
